


Say My Name

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never said my name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Shake, Rattle and Roll.
> 
> After Jack used the scientists first name and Danielle’s reaction of “Its Maria now.” I just had to do a little something because up to this episode Jack was still using her surname whenever he spoke to her and of her.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

I’ve been working with Jack for almost nine months and not once has he said my name. With him it’s either Carter or you, usually followed by let’s go.  
At times it makes me feel obsolete but I do understand that there has to be a certain degree of professionalism but to hear him say Danielle just once would mean so much more than I can even begin to describe.

I often call him Jack and he smiles but when he said I’ll call Maria I felt my world falling apart. It was like I meant nothing and Dr Rodriguez, who we only met today was more important.

Say my name Jack; it isn’t hard even if you shorten it to Danni it’ll mean so much to me.


End file.
